


Stan language

by choerrybvmb (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/choerrybvmb
Summary: Woojin gets annoyed by Felix using Stan language





	Stan language

"This bitch had the audacity to do that INFRONT of me! Who does she think she is? Rihanna?!" Minho exclaims.

"Oof! Spill the tea sis" Felix said.

laughing wholeheartedly at his group of friends, until he spotted one of them giving him the stank eye.

"mate whats with your face" he says, looking to woojin.

"Could you stop with the stan language?! It's fucking annoying" woojin said, visible annoyonce on his face.

"You're just old-" Felix gets cut off by  
woojin.

"I swear to God I'm throwing you out the house if you say I'm old one more fucking time" .

Felix shakes with fear as he recalls the time Woojin threw Jisung out for five days.

"do it coward" he says through gritted teeth.

"TEAR HIS WIG OFF BITCH" a sudden voice comes from the other side of the table, they all stare at the man, more like boy.

It was jeongin.

"WHO THE FUCK TAUGHT HIM THAT" chan shouts.

everyone stares at chan, he still hasn't even realized his mistake, while everything is quiet untill....

"wig" Felix says with a small voice .

"That's it, I'm hitting him with a chair" woojin states,

a noise made them all stop dead in their tracks. it was a ringtone, at full volume, blasting the lyrics to Fancy by twice.

"are you fucking serious? who's phone is that?" minho asked, eyeing each of the boys.

all the boys looked at each other, until their eyes landed on felix, who was looking at the ground, pretending like he wasn't there 

he finally looks up, meeting his members eyes. "um...... it's totally not me??" 

the room erupts into chaos. shouts of "you're a fucking liar, felix lee" and "why is it always twice? why not day6" can be heard

"this family wack" jisung gets hit on the head by woojin because he's had enough of their shit

-

-

This was a MESS omg this is my first ever work I'm sorry if it's not good :((


End file.
